<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blush by america_chavez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213955">Blush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/america_chavez/pseuds/america_chavez'>america_chavez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/M, POV Chigasaki Itaru, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/america_chavez/pseuds/america_chavez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itaru takes Izumi on a date and man is this guy in love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/gifts">derireo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for a friend. please go read their stuff if you haven't already. you will not regret it!!!!</p><p>no beta, no edits, we die like men. punctuation and grammar? doesn't exist.</p><p>It's short but like. look. they're in love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The stark contrast of her brown locks against the blanket of nothingness mesmerizes him. She is wearing the scarf he had gifted her last week, the pink tones of it had matched perfectly with her crossbody purse. Her hair is braided, with strands curled in order to frame her delicate face, and the tint on her lips accentuated how full and pouty they were. He’s sure he knows who’s responsible for the fashion and make-up, but he ignores it, taking in her full appearance. Not even the sparkling of the Christmas lights can take Itaru’s attention away from her beauty.</p><p>She is walking in front of him, the weight of her hand in his feels hot, despite the cold surrounding them. Her hands feel so fragile in his; he fears that if he squeezes too hard, they’ll crumble. He feels her fingers tremble slightly in his hold and it’s when he looks down that he realizes – she’s not wearing any gloves. He lightly squeezes her hand and gently tugs her back, pausing their trek towards their destination.</p><p>She looks back, surprised. “Is something wrong, Itaru?” From this close he can see she’s wearing mascara and her eyelids are dusted in the lightest shade of pink. He stares intently at her face, the reflection of the lights surrounding them making her eyes brighter than usual, her face is glowing, and he thinks about how soft her skin looks. He’s quickly losing his train of thought, so he blurts out, “Where are your gloves?” He fights the urge to roll his eyes at how awkward the question had come out.</p><p>Her face reddens and she replies with an embarrassed laugh, “I left them at home by accident.”</p><p>He sighs, exasperated by how forgetful she can be and then pulls her into an embrace, feeling himself heat up through the contact. She squeaks into his chest, stunned by the sudden movement.</p><p>“You can have mine.”</p><p>He pulls away from her and pulls out a pair of gloves from his coat pocket. He takes her much smaller hands and places the larger gloves on them, securing them tightly so they won’t slip off. He’s inspecting his work when he feels a quick peck on his cheek, the spot where her lips met his skin tingling, making him incredibly warm in their snow-dusted surroundings. Their date has only just begun but Itaru can’t wait to head home and return the favor.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments appreciated!</p><p>Catch me on Twitter: ciubthecage</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>